Talk:Granberia/@comment-24320026-20131229145235/@comment-10534118-20140107092754
You are speaking of the Dragon Girl. Who has a monsterpedia entry stating; "This specific one has her human part protected inside her large mouth. As a family of Dragons breeds more with humans, their children slowly begin to look more humanoid. Those more human-like Dragons are known as Dragonkin." A six-ancestor Dragon would be possible. As some lore states Dragons as some of the first creatures to walk the earth. Though that would imply that every reptile monster descended from a Dragon. It's liked the Ancestral Dragon, if there was one, would be like the Dragon Girl. As for other ancestors. We have Succubus (A race that doesn't reproduce however transforms females into their kind), Scylla (Which could also fall under other aquatic monsters, like Mermaids.) and Tamamo (A kitsune, who technically applies to mammals in monster categorizing). Succubus don't breed technically they recruit potential women to their ranks. It's shown in this game with 3 back to back to back cases. Maccubus, Mincubus, and Lencubus. Which by their monsterpedia entries and their characters can determine processes of recruiting succubi and shows what types they become and what determines that. So no real worry to be bothered by Minagi, The Whore of Babylon. (I'm not joking that's her full name and title.) And yes due to that process of transforming women to recruit to their order it's likely Elves and Vampires can fit under her list of descendents. As Elves can be a more pure form until they're corrupted into Dark Elves which corrupt themselves into something else like a Dullahan. Still the Ancestral Succubus is a potential villain. I'm saying because someone translated her info and mentioned her ambition to suck all the men on earth dry and it's likely she created the Babylon Seal to do so over large areas. The one ancestor case that bothers people here is Tamamo. Firstly, Kitsunes are mammals in their animal halfs, meaning it's likely they can mention other mammals in her descendent line. Secondly, it did catch me completely off guard when I saw it. I just see Word of Dispel, Tamamo becomes hot, burninates Tsukuyomi, wins. I understand if people think that was slapped on last second or raised a crap-ton of loose ends and plot holes. The only hit was her ability to intimidate Chimeras potentially stronger than or equal to her and the Word of Dispel itself. It did answer the questions on Tamamo's true age but just opened a ton of questions too late in the game to be answered. As for the Ancestral Scylla. Well I need more information on her. The picture is of a mostly-human disguise with like a few tentacles under her dress. As for the seduction trial for Luka and Alice's wedding. I really thought it was gonna do differently. I know there are saved decisions in the code when you decide certain points and character development and other things going on that could have really threw an alternate good ending mechanic in there. But making a trial and depicting them as bad endings, (With...... 11 or more different "bad" endings as well. Three-bandits, Cupid/Valkyrie, Harpies, Meia, Sara, Selene, Succubus Village, and the Four Heavenly Knights.) kind of wrapped up the story alittle wierdly. The game is great don't get me wrong. The 3rd chapter did add more to the story. Heinrich's fall was looked into, Marcellus' death and Lazarus' redemption were done well, characters like Erubetie got good character development, the villains were great despite Black Alice being a loose end that was never touched upon, the rape CGs while majority were either "OH HELL NAW" or nightmare enducing, Evaluations hilarious ("Luka Magnum" and "Melts in your mouth Luka" get me every time.) and yes the battles were good.